Peter Pan Epilogue
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Life have continue. Now Wendy is 16 and she's bored. But someone is here to see her... Beware of cavities, high level of sweetness !


_**Peter Pan epilgue :**_

It had been 4 years since their adventures in Neverland. They had grown up and now Wendy was 16 years old. She still lived with her parents, brothers and the lost boys of course. They too had grown, John was now 15 years old, Mickaël 12, and the lost boys in between the two. They all lived happily and Wendy still read stories to the younger boys.

She already had refused several marriage proposition, she said she still wanted to dream before becoming an adult. Thanks to Mickaël who had brought back treasures from Neverland, money was not an issues at the Darlings ans so her parents had accepted to not marry her for now, they wanted their only daughter happy after all. However she had finished school and so helped the lost boys and Mickaël with their homework, while she read the more books possible, most being adventures books.

Wendy had become even more beautiful and had kept her child spirit who only asked to live more adventurous tales. But she was bored, growing up was fine but she didn't want it anymore. Every night she sat besides the open window and most of the time fell asleep here.

Tonight her sleep was deep and filed of Neverland and a special little boy. She still felt the cold wind which woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw the curtains moving with the blowing wind. She got to the window and stood before it.

- Oh, Peter. She whishepered in the night.

- Yes ? Answered a voice just behind her, she know this voice.

She was nearly afraid of turning around, after all he never came back in 4 years. She slowly turned but it wasn't to face a 13 years old but a young man of 17. Peter.

- Peter you grow up ?

- Yes, I wanted to grow up and live.

- I thought you didn't want to become an adult.

- That's why I'm here. Now we're both grown up enough but we're not yet adults.

- Grown up enough for what ?

- Love. He whispered.

She looked at him in the eyes, his beautiful blues eyes where a light of mischief reigned.

- Peter, you came back ! Said Wendy jumping in his arms.

- Yes, for you.

- I waited for so long for you, you know ?

- I had to grow up a bit, learn to read, write, before coming back to fetch you.

- Fetch me ?

- Yes, to go back to Neverland.

- But and the others ? And we're not children anymore how will we go back ?

- We're not adults either. You just need happy thought and you can fly.

He then quit the floor flying above her, arriving just behind her, her back pressed against his tone chest, she could feel his hot breath on her hear when he talked to her.

- Don't think about the others Wendy, they are happy here, you know it. We are not. We're not made to be adults. Come with me Wendy.

- I thought you had forgotten me.

- How could I forget the little girl who gave me my first kiss.

Wendy blushed at the memory and turning to see his face, smiled at him.

- Now it's my turn to give you a kiss. He said leaning toward her.

Wendy offered her hand open and waited that Peter gave him something but he took her hand in his and attired her against him.

- Not this kind of kiss. He said, taking her shin in his other hand and leveling it up.

He then leaned in and deposited a kiss on Wendy full lips. She closed her eyes immediately, it was so good, the kiss wasn't ending just deepening until Peter took a step back but they stayed front against front.

- We have time. Eternity enen. He said.

- Eternity don't seem to long if it is with you.

They smiled at each other, and Peter pointed to the floor, Wendy was so surprised to see they were flying several inch above the ground that her arms flow around Peter neck, his own arms going to her waist.

- Ready ? He asked.

She nodded smiling and they flow away hand in hand in the London sky in direction of Neverland.

At the same moment, 6 lost boys woke up saying : Peter. And Mickaël and John : Wendy.

They all run to Wendy's room, Nana going to wake their parents.

- Wendy disappeared ! Tootles said.

- Maybe she's hiding ? Said Mickaël.

- No, he was here. Said Slightly.

- Look ! Curly had pick up a green leaves off the floor.

Just then Mr and Mrs Darlings arrived running in the room, looking everywhere.

- She's not here. Said John.

- Peter came fetch her ! The twins said.

- What ? Peter ? Who is he ? Asked Mr Darling indignantly.

- Peter Pan ! The one of our adventures !

- It's him who had take us in when we were in Neverland.

- But he didn't stay here with us because he didn't want to grow up.

Suddenly a light flow quickly in the room, going to stay on Slightly shoulder.

- What ! Peter has grow up ? He exclaimed.

- Peter did what ? Screamed the others boys.

- Apparently Peter stayed in the real world until now, and he's now 17 years old but have decided he was old enough and to go back to Neverland. He translate, Tinkerbell flied away then.

- Are you all saying that my daughter is gone somewhere without adults with a 17 years old young man ? Said Mr Darling the face purple.

- Yes. Answered all the boys like it was evident.

Mr Darling was going to scream a little bit more but then they heard the sound of a window slamming shut and they all turned to see Mrs Darling besides the close window. She smile sadly at them.

- It won't do anything anymore to let the window open, she's not coming back. She loves Peter since the first time she saw him. And I think he loves her too, that's why he took her with him. She will be more happy there than here.

- B... But... Began Mr Darling but he trailed off at the look from his wife. My little girl...

He and Mrs Darling then proceeded to leave the room but before that the mother turned and said :

- Go to bed boys ! Quickly !

Then she was gone followed by the boys.

- I'm really going to miss her stories. Said Nibs the other agreeing before falling asleep in their bed.

In Neverland Wendy too was falling asleep again but this time in Peter's arms.

- I'm happy to be here with you, Peter.

- I finally now what love means : Wendy.

- I love you, so stay with me forever Peter.

- Forever, I promise. He said locking eyes with her, and kissing her once again for a long time.

Even if the time passed Wendy and Peter were still the same age than at their return and loved each other more every day. Tinkerbell had brought back other lost child, Wendy became their new mom, Peter their dad.

They all lived great adventures, the children had even organized a wedding with the fairies for Wendy and Peter. Now they could be together forever without growing anymore and still loving each others, life couldn't get better.

The end.


End file.
